sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Power Rangers Lost Galaxy is an American television series and the seventh season of the Power Rangers franchise, based on the Super Sentai series Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. Power Rangers blast out of this world, The Dallas Morning News - April 25, 1999 The series was the first to follow the Sentai tradition of a new cast with each new series. The character Kendrix (Valerie Vernon) was killed off two-thirds through the season, marking the first time that a Ranger was killed off in the series. Kendrix was written out of the show so actress Vernon could be treated for leukemia. Her treatment was successful and she returned for the season finale. This particular season of Power Rangers has been noted to be the most expensive production of the series to date. Synopsis :Main article: List of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy characters and List of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy episodes Set after the events of Power Rangers in Space, four young adults from Angel Grove (Leo and Mike Corbett, Kai Chen, and Kendrix Morgan) are leaving for the space colony Terra Venture seeking a new world like Earth. They later meet a mechanic named Damon Henderson, and on the Moon, a jungle girl named Maya who leads them to five mystical swords known as the Quasar Sabers on her home planet of Mirinoi. After pulling the blades out of a stone, one of the youths, Mike Corbett, falls into a crevice, but not before passing his sword onto his younger brother Leo Corbett. With the Quasar Sabers, the teens transform into the Galaxy Power Rangers and use them to battle space villains from two different parts of the galaxy. These villains include Scorpius, Trakeena, Deviot and Captain Mutiny. Along the way, they discover several Zords known as Galactabeasts and make an ally in the form of the mysterious Magna Defender, a galactic warrior. Though he later dies, he manages to reveal that his host body is Mike Corbett and passes the Magna Defender powers to him. When Deviot revives the evil Psycho Rangers, the Rangers of Power Rangers in Space show up to aid the Galaxy Rangers in destroying them. During this saga, Kendrix Morgan, the Pink Ranger, sacrifices herself to protect the Pink Space Ranger and Terra Venture from Psycho Pink. Karone, sister of the Red Space Ranger Andros and former evil princess Astronema, is given the powers of the Pink Galaxy Ranger from Kendrix (who appears as a spirit), and joins the Rangers in the battle to protect Terra Venture. Deviot later reads secret words from the Galaxy Book; sending Terra Venture and himself into the "Lost Galaxy". Here the Rangers encounter Captain Mutiny and his Swabbies. These space traveling pirates live on the back of a massive space faring dragon inside a castle. Deviot reemerges and joins the Captain's fight against the Rangers and attempts to turn all of the citizens of Terra Venture into his slaves for the purposes of mining for "Booty".The colony escapes the galaxy after Mike sacrifices his powers to keep a portal open. After this, Deviot returns to Trakeena, but, by this time, she has learned of his treachery and tries to destroy him, chasing him through the ship and into the cocoon that Scorpius made fusing them together and driving Trakeena insane and, using her army armed with bombs, cripple Terra Venture and destroys the Stratoforce and Centaurus Megazords. This forces the colony's people to evacuate to a nearby planet. Trakeena gives chase but the Rangers destroy her ship by self-destructing the Astro Megaship, but the explosion leaves Leo stranded on the moon. Trakeena, who survives the blast also, albeit scarred and injured, finally reaches her breaking point and uses the cocoon to transform into an insectoid creature to enter Terra Venture's wreck and use her power to set it on a crash course to the planet below to destroy it and the people below. Leo enters and soon followed by the other Rangers try to stop her, but are slowly overmatched by Trakeena's new power. She is only defeated after Leo, using his Battlizer, blasts her at point-blank range nearly destroying himself in the process. By this time the colony is nearly crashed but the Galaxy Megazord diverts its course and lands it on a large clearing in an explosion, the colonists, having feared the worse for the Rangers, are relieved and overjoyed when they come out of the explosion on the Galactabeasts. After this, the Zords reveal to the Rangers they had landed on is Mirinoi and return the sabers to the stone altar. This restores its petrified inhabits and, to the joy of the Rangers, restores Kendrix to life as well. After this the colonists settle on Mirinoi as the series ends. Cast Galaxy Rangers *Danny Slavin as Leo Corbett, the Red Galaxy Ranger. *Archie Kao as Kai Chen, the Blue Galaxy Ranger. *Reggie Rolle as Damon Henderson, the Green Galaxy Ranger. *Cerina Vincent as Maya, the Yellow Galaxy Ranger. *Valerie Vernon as Kendrix Morgan. the first Pink Galaxy Ranger. *Melody Perkins as Astronema/Karone, the second Pink Galaxy Ranger *Russell Lawrence as Mike Corbett, the second Magna Defender. Allies *Wendee Lee as the voice of Alpha 6 *Julie Maddalena as the voice of D.E.C.A. *Tom Whyte as Commander Stanton *Jack Betts as Councilor Brody *Betty Hawkins as High Councilor Renier *Kerrigan Mahan as the voice of the original Magna Defender *Ryan James as Zika *Paul Schrier as Farkus "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jack Banning as Professor Phenomenus Villains *Amy Miller as Trakeena *Kim Strauss as the voice of Scorpius *Tom Wyner as the voice of Furio *Derek Stephen Prince as the voice of Treacheron *Bob Papenbrook as the voice of Deviot *David Lodge as the voice of Villamax *Richard Cansino as the voice of Kegler *Mike Reynolds as the voice of Captain Mutiny *Richard Epcar as the voice of Barbarax *Rajia Baroudi as the voice of Hexuba Episodes :Main article: List of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy episodes Reception References External links * Lost Galaxy Category:1999 American television series debuts Category:1999 American television series endings Category:Fox Kids Category:Fox network shows Category:Jetix Category:1990s American science fiction television series Category:American children's adventure television series Category:Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Category:Space adventure television series Category:Science fantasy television series Category:English-language television programs Category:Television series about colonialism Category:Television series about siblings Category:Television series by Saban Entertainment Category:Size change in fiction Category:Television series set in fictional galaxies Category:Television series set on fictional planets Category:Television series about space Category:Superhero television programs Category:American children's action television series Category:American children's fantasy television series Category:Film scores by Harry Gregson-Williams Category:Film scores by Nick Glennie-Smith Category:Film scores by Steve Jablonsky Category:Film scores by Geoff Zanelli Category:Film scores by Shirley Walker